Let's Wear White and Wear Out the Words I Love You
by Belle Schuyler
Summary: Starmora proposal/wedding fanfiction, with a sprinkling of Mantis x Nebula for good measure.
1. Don't Fall in Love (She's a Beauty)

**Chapter 1: Don't Fall in Love (She's a Beauty)**

"She's a one in a million girl…."

Music crooned through Peter and Gamora's tiny bedroom as they laid together in each other's arms; their breathing synced and their bodies drifting in and out of a blissful sleep.

"Hey." Peter muttered, kissing Gamora's forehead and causing her to stir.

"Mm?" She whispered, rolling over against his side and bringing her arm to drape across his chest.

"I love you." He said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"I love you too." She replied with a soft smile.

"You have so many rings." He continued, taking her hand in his and holding it up to the light, causing the different metals to shine. "What are they all for?"

"Well, this one…" Gamora held up her pinky finger of the hand Peter was holding. It was a jagged, uneven, and frankly ugly little thing made of a thin silver metal. "Nebula made me. Must have been over fifteen years ago. We were so little, but I can't bring myself to get rid of it."

"And this one," she continued, holding up the index finger of her free hand. The ring was a chunky bronze band with three small red gems. "Was in my pocket after I…met Thanos. It's my father's wedding band. I think my mother must have gave it to me before we were separated."

"Ever think about adding another one?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…we should get married."

"What?!" Gamora's expression was mixed with shock to sheer joy. "You want to get married, just like that?"

"Well, why not? We've literally been through hell and back. If we can make it through that we can make it through anything."

Gamora remained silent with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you say?"

"Yes!" She pulled herself up so she could lean down and kiss him, perfectly, sweetly, passionately.

"But one condition." She said, looking down at him with her hair framing his face.

"Name it."

"No diamonds. It's too expensive, too cliche, and too overrated."

"Okay." He said, sitting himself up and reaching up to cup her cheek. "What do you want instead?"

"An opal. Just a small one. I've always loved them. You look into them, and it's like…like you're looking into the entire galaxy all at once. And that's what I feel when I look at you."

"Cheeseball." He teased, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Small opal. You got it."

The music changed to a familiar drum and guitar beat, causing the lovers to exchange a knowing look.

"It's our song." Peter said, jumping out of bed and extending his hand to Gamora.

"M'lady?"

She rolled her eyes but took his hand; and they danced, gracelessly and tiredly and lovingly.

"But then I fooled around and fell in love…"


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

**Chapter 2: Don't Stop Me Now**

Peter and Gamora's engagement party was small but lively, filled with good music, great food, and even better people. After finishing a slow dance with her fiancé, Gamora made her way over to her sister, who was sulking in the corner.

"You know, Nebula. This is a celebration, you're supposed to be having fun!"

"I am having fun." Nebula responded flatly.

"Standing at the edge of the party, looking miserable and not talking to anyone? That's fun?"

"Okay, no. But this party isn't supposed to be about me, anyway. What does it matter?"

"You're my sister, Nebula, and my bridesmaid. I want you to enjoy yourself! Why don't I get you a drink or something?"

"That's alright." She responded dismissively, just as an upbeat pop song began to pour through the speakers.

"Oh, this is Mantis's favorite song! How about you go ask her to dance with you?"

"No!" Nebula exclaimed, blushing when she realized how harsh that came out.

"I think I see what's going on." Gamora said smugly. "You like Mantis, don't you?"

"Of course not. I mean, I like her…as a person. She's very nice, and pretty, but I'm…"

"Too proud to put yourself out there?"

"Am not."

"Prove it then. It's not like it's a slow dance. It would just be two friends, having fun together. Nothing romantic."

"I…"

"Hey Gamora?" Peter called. "The caterer just called. He had some questions for you."

"Be right there, hun!" She called back, before turning back to her sister and gently squeezing her hand. "Just think about it, okay?"

Across the room, Mantis sat at a table sipping her drink, lazily spinning her tiny umbrella. She kept sneaking glances at Nebula, who seemed to be looking at everywhere but her. The music sounded like white noise in her ears as she sighed.

"You're not dancing, Mantis?" Asked Drax, pulling up a chair next to her with an overflowing plate of hors-d'œuvres. "I thought you loved this song."

"Oh I do! I would just feel really weird…dancing alone."

"I'm sure there's someone here who needs a partner."

"There's actually someone I had my eye on."

"Who?"

"Nebula." Mantis said shyly, allowing herself another look at the corner of the room. "But she seems like she's in a bad mood. I wouldn't want to bother her."

"Nebula's always in a bad mood. Don't let that stop you!" Drax encouraged.

"I don't know…"

Too late. The song had already changed to something Mantis didn't recognize.

"Maybe later?" Said Drax sympathetically.

"Yeah. Maybe later." She sighed again.

A few songs later, Gamora and Peter went up to the DJ's booth and took the mic.

Everyone turned to look at them (except Mantis and Nebula, who both tried to sneak a glimpse at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, then turned away blushing.)

"We just wanted to thank you all for celebrating with us tonight." Peter said to the crowd. "This party was a huge success, and we're so glad you all could come."

"Now, we're going to play the last song of the night, so we'd like all couples…"

"And prospective couples…" Peter said, getting a laugh from the crowd.

"To join us in the dance floor."

"Hit it!" Called Peter, as he took Gamora's hand and lead her to the center of the room. The DJ took back over, putting on a familiar beat of drum and guitar.

"I must've been through about a million girls…"

Nebula watched them as they danced, Peter's arm wrapped around Gamora's waist, their free hands intertwined. The way they looked at each other, with such adoration and wonder, made even her smile.

A gentle tap on the shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nebula?"

She turned around and saw Mantis, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Nebula responded.

Mantis took her hand, taking a moment to look back at Drax, who gave her an exaggerated wink and a thumbs-up. She blushed before turning to Nebula, who wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You are nervous." Mantis stated. "Worried I'm going to step on your feet?"

Nebula shook her head, and smiled for the first time all night.

"It's not every day get to dance with a beautiful girl."

Mantis returned her smile, and stood up on her toes to kiss her.

_God, what a rush. _Mantis thought. If touching someone gave her a spark of that person's emotions, a kiss was like an explosion. A beautiful, goose-bump-inducing, perfect explosion. _Not bad for my first kiss._


	3. And You Look So Divine

**Chapter 3: And You Look So Divine…**

"Nebula, stop fidgeting." Mantis said calmly, wiping lipstick off the corner of Nebula's mouth for the umpteenth time.

"I hate wearing makeup." Nebula grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. She was in a gorgeous deep purple gown with a slit up the skirt that she borrowed from Gamora.

"No, you're just insecure." Mantis replied simply, her hand on Nebula's shoulder.

"Hey, no readings. That's unfair." Nebula said, batting away Mantis's hand.

"That's what you get for dating an empath, Nebula." Gamora said, turning around from her vanity to give her sister a teasing smile. "No offense, Mantis."

"Oh, none taken. I tell her the same thing all the time."

"How are you feeling, Gamora?"

"Alright, I guess. Really nervous."

"Second thoughts?"

"No, never. You both know I love Peter more than anything. It's just…I don't know. The thought of walking down the aisle alone terrifies me."

"You know, you don't have to go down alone." Said Mantis. "I'm sure Drax would give you away, if you asked."

"Maybe I should…" Gamora mused.

Nebula cleared her throat like she wanted to say something, but remained silent.

"I'll go get him for you." Mantis replied with a smile, placing a comforting hand on Gamora's shoulder, before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "And stop worrying, I can already tell Peter can't wait to see you."

"Mantis!" Gamora exclaimed, giving her bridesmaid a playful shove.

Nebula and Gamora laughed amongst themselves as Mantis headed towards the boy's dressing room; her pretty burgundy cocktail dress swaying behind her.

"You know." Nebula mumbled embarrassedly. "I would give you away, too. If…if you wanted me to."

"Oh, Nebula. Really?"

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "You'd do the same for me. And…we're really the closest thing to blood either of us has left."

Gamora gave her sister a watery smile, and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I would love if you'd give me away." She whispered. Once they pulled apart, Gamora turned back to her vanity and put her brush to her hair.

"And you know." Gamora added. "I may be able to return the favor sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?"

"Mantis! I see the way she looks at you, and you two clearly work great together. You ever think about asking her to marry you?"

Nebula avoided her sister's gaze, looking for the right words. "I don't know. Mantis, she…she's really special to me. And I don't want to screw anything up by moving too fast."

"I understand. But just know that when you're ready…I'll give you away too. We're sisters. We've got each other's backs, right?"

"Right." Replied Nebula, smiling despite herself. "Thanks, Gamora."

Across the hall, Mantis waltzed into the boy's dressing room.

"Hen in the fox house!" Drax exclaimed, pointing at Mantis as she entered. Peter looked up like he wanted to correct him, but instead turned back to fixing his burgundy bow tie.

"I come in peace. Gamora just wanted to see Drax for a second."

"Uh-oh, beware the wrath of the bridezilla." Rocket gibed.

"Hey, watch it. That's _my _bride you're talking about." warned Peter, throwing on a sharp navy sports coat.

"Are you coming?" Mantis said, ignoring the bickering.

"Sure." Drax replied, following her down the hall.

"Gamora? You needed something?" Drax asked as they reached the girl's dressing room. Gamora smiled as she walked over to him.

"I just…wanted to thank you. For all your help with the wedding."

Mantis looked confusedly at Nebula, who slightly shook her head.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome. I'm very happy for you and Quill. Seeing you both today, it reminds me of my own wedding day. It was one of the happiest days of my life, and I wanted to give that to you both."

"Thanks, Drax." Said Gamora as she wrapped him in a warm hug.

"I'd better get back. Trying to keep Rocket and Quill from killing each other is enough of a task for one day."

"I'll leave you to it."

As he turned to leave, Gamora called after him, "And no scratches on my husband!"

Drax only chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

Nebula walked up behind Gamora and placed her hand on her back. "C'mon. It's time to put your dress on."

Mantis helped Gamora up on a stool, since her tall stiletto heels caused her to be a bit wobbly. She pulled the gown over Gamora's head and straightened the skirt while Nebula tied the corset.

"There." Nebula said, satisfied with the surprisingly dainty bow she was able to tie out of the corset ribbon.

"Ready?" Asked Mantis.

"Ready." Replied Gamora, taking her bridesmaids by the hand.


End file.
